Hidden Child
by Kittywriter18
Summary: What if Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange had a child? And hid it from the world, until he was accepted at Hogwarts?
1. Prologue: Leaving it Behind

Hidden Child

Prologue: Leaving it Behind

Bellatrix Lestrange looked up. "Anything I can do for you, my liege?" she asked, hissing slightly. Tom Riddle looked back at her, thinking of the one thing he desired. Of course, no one could know; it would be horrible if anyone did. It would be horrible and messy.

"Yes, dear Bella," Tom replied. "If you could just come here for a moment?" She stood up, and swiftly made her way over to where her master stood. They looked at each other for a moment, acknowledging that they desired the same thing. Locking eyes, they reached out as if looking into a mirror, and grabbed each other around the waist. "Oh, Bellatrix, I have waited so long for you. Where were you when I needed a shoulder to cry on, a brain to help me with my plans, someone to fight with and to fight for?" They rocked back and forth, heads on their shoulders.

"Tom, I don't know. I think I was in Azkaban?" she responded, shaking in anger. "That evil place that just about killed me and just about only made me crazier? I think that's where I was." She took a step away from him, glaring and steaming. "AND WHERE WERE YOU? HIDING OUT IN A SHELL ON SOMEONE ELSE'S BODY? WANDERING AROUND, TRYING TO MAKE YOURSELF STRONGER?"

"Bellatrix, I-" Tom started, only to stop as she spoke again, in a quieter voice. "Where were you when I screamed and cried? When I needed you to help me be strong?"

"I'm sorry, Bellatrix, I really am. It's just that- Oh, I don't know." Tom muttered, thinking that all he wanted in the world right then was her. "I know something though. I know that I want you. And I know that I love you."

"Oh, Tom! I love you too… But what about my husband?" she asked, worrying about a problem that had yet to come.

"We can always kill him!" Tom stated innocently, not realizing for one second that he would be losing a death eater to help him win the war. However, as he thought about it, he realized that his idea was good. Wandering over to his dresser, Tom started to formulate his plan.

"We can send for him, and surprise him…" Tom murmured. "And then, just lay him out flat and frame someone, like Wormtail. Make sure he is caught at the scene of the crime… Oh, Bella, this is just perfect!"

Bellatrix sighed. Killing her husband was really bad business. But it might be worth it, to be with Tom. Thinking about the situation, she realized that it would not be good if people knew that she was with Tom. It would be very bad, actually. "Tom, do you realized that it wouldn't be a good thing if people knew we were together?"

"Why, of course, Bella, we just won't tell them," he smoothly replied to her question.

* * *

><p>"Salazar Antioch Riddle Lestrange. That will be his name," Bellatrix Lestrange said softly, looking down at her newborn son. She might have been happy with the boy, but his father was not.<p>

"A child, Bella. A child. How could we have let it go this far?" Tom Riddle exclaimed, pacing around the room. "No, it won't work. He will have to go." Pleased with his decision, Tom sat down on the edge of Bella's bed. "Bella, my sweet, I'm sorry about this, I truly am. But if I conquer the wizarding world, he will be standing in my way. He goes." Bellatrix looked up at Tom, thinking about what they would do to the child.

"Tom, what can we do with him?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't choose to kill their child. She decided to voice her fears. "We can't kill him!" Thinking quickly, they figured out a plan to give him away. Salazar Antioch Riddle Lestrange was leaving the magic behind.

* * *

><p>Patty Nerum looked through her glasses at the child, who had recently shown up on the orphanage's doorstep. He was small for his age, which she guessed was 2 months, but he was strong. As soon as she had picked him up, he had grabbed at her hair and lifted his head, which was unusual at that age. The child had puffs of white blond hair and, also unlike many other babies, was not chubby. He had great brown eyes that just captured your attention and made you shrink back in fear. Patty reached into the basket feeling for a name card. There wasn't one there, but as she thought about his name, red letters arranged themselves in the air.<p>

"Salazar Antioch Riddle Lestrange," she read out loud. _What a strange occurrence. It's like magic. So, Salazar Antioch Riddle Lestrange, did you do that? _She thought jokingly. Little did she know that she was right.


	2. Chapter 1: Letters

**All belongs to JKR!**

Hidden Child

Chapter 1: Letters and Books

_Dear Father and Mother, February 5__th__, 2014_

_I know that you have been gone for many years, so please humor me as I write this. Today the orphanage went to a place called Little Hangleton. I don't know if you are familiar with it, but the visit was very strange. The town was small, but it had a huge, empty mansion on the outskirts. And on the edge of a field surrounding the mansion, there was a shack with a path leading from it into the forest. As I passed it, it seemed to be calling me. I don't know why, but I walked up to it and saw a snake nailed to the front door. I spoke, but everyone said that a hissing noise came out of my mouth, not what I thought I had said, which was 'Is anyone in there?' Ignoring that strange incident, we continued walking. As we passed the church, we heard singing, and Miss Nerum dragged us in to participate in the service. It was very boring, but people kept staring at me. I amused myself my looking at the organ and pretending that, during silent prayer, it would start playing by its self and say the names of the people who stared and told them that it's impolite to stare. As crazy as a thought it is, it actually happened. Unbelievable, it is. Everyone said that it must have been the work of the devil. Thank God they didn't know it was me. My dearest parents, please help me. Do you know anything about these strange happenings? I know you can't respond, but know that I love you._

_Your Dearest Son,_

Salazar Lestrange

Salazar looked at the letter he had written and sighed quietly. His parents were dead, and they would never receive this letter. At age 10, the young boy had lived his whole life without parents. He wasn't completely alone, though. His powerful brown eyes made it impossible not to love him and his scrawny figure made all mothers want to feed him. The only problem was that he didn't want all the attention. Strange things seemed to happen around him. When he was five, he accidentally released the class snakes into the wild, and before they left, they rubbed against him like cats. Salazar had even flown when he was eight to escape getting a shot. And only yesterday he had made an organ speak. He sighed again and started writing in his journal.

_February 6__th__, 2014_

_ Tomorrow is my birthday. I feel like it marks something important, but I'm not sure. I am turning eleven, and we will have a big party tomorrow to celebrate. Miss Nerum says that tomorrow I can do whatever I want and make my own decisions. For now though, I'll just stick with writing in this diary._

Salazar Lestrange

He stared at his hands after writing the diary entry and felt a sudden bout of sadness. Slipping the book under his pillow, Salazar squeezed down into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He counted the cracks, noting a disappointment in his life for each crack. Loss of parents, horrible adults, no friends, in short, everything that could go wrong. The only thing he loved, or even was happy about, was his cat, Snake. Snake was a thin, lithe black cat who slunk around Salazar's room, looking for places to sleep. Sleep, was a wondrous thing, Salazar thought, soon fading into his dreams.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office, addressing Hogwarts letters when she came upon the strangest name. She let out a little gasp of surprise and swiveled her chair to face a portrait.<p>

"Albus, did you see that name?" she asked the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, a great man who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts before her. He had a long white beard and long white hair. His face was wrinkled slightly which made him look like the kindest old man. However, his square, wire-rimmed glasses portrayed him as some sort of scholar. The man in the portrait apparently had seen the name, for he appeared to be in deep thought.

"Minerva," when he spoke she looked up and raised her eyebrows. "It appears that we will have an interesting student here next year." At these words, Minerva turned back to her letters, still concentrating on the topic of the new student.

"But, Albus, this boy," she started, only to be interrupted by the portrait. He frowned slightly before beginning to speak.

"I understand that he is the son of two very bad people, Minerva, but he must be accepted into this school."

She frowned slightly at these words, thinking that it was the wrong thing to do, but she listened anyway. Adjusting her bun, she turned back to the letters. The Headmistress' hair was up in a tight bun, which kept falling out. Sighing, she fixed it once again, pulled her glasses down to reading level, and kept on writing.

* * *

><p>"Salazar! Letter for you!" Miss Nerum called out at breakfast the next morning. "And by the way, Happy Birthday!" Salazar looked up from his food just in time to see a letter written in green ink land next to his plate. He picked it up, ripped it open, and almost fell off his seat as he read the letter. It said:<p>

_Dear Mr. Lestrange,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ponoma Sprout,_

_Deputy Headmistress _

As Salazar finished reading the letter, his eyes opened wide and the orphanage heard a knock at the door.

* * *

><p>"So you see, Salazar, you are a wizard," the man named Professor Neville Longbottom finished. He was tall with a chubby face, black hair, and for some strange reason, he was wearing long, black robes. The pair was sitting in a place called Leaky Cauldron, the professor had wanted to go someplace private to tell Salazar this fact. Professor Longbottom had thought it best that they went to the Leaky Cauldron, so they could buy Salazar's school things after. "Is everything alright?"<p>

"Oh, yes, Professor," Salazar replied to his concern. "Everything's perfect! I mean, I'll finally fit in! Everyone always thought what I did was unusual, but I guess it's what all kids do in the wizarding world. Oh, Professor, this is just great! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" The man smiled at the child's enthusiasm, Minerva hadn't told him that it would be this easy.

"Alright then, Salazar, let's go get your school things." Neville stood up and pushed his chair back. Walking over to the owner, he thanked him for the food and hospitality. Then he pushed open the back door and walked over to a seemingly solid wall.

Salazar stared at it in bewilderment, thinking that they possibly couldn't be going through that wall. He stated his thoughts, only to receive a knowing smile from the professor. The professor explained, while tapping some of the bricks on the wall. Salazar's eyes widened as the bricks moved to create an archway.

"Wow," he breathed, stepping into the sunshine of Diagon Alley. "That was – this is amazing!" Salazar grabbed Professor Longbottom's hand and eagerly ran forward, to the first shop he saw.

"Whoa there, Salazar. Slow down!" Neville exclaimed, wondering how the child ever got so hyper. "First we have to visit Gringotts, the bank." He led the way towards a large building, gleaming in the sunlight. As they neared it, Salazar could see guards standing in front with metal sticks in their hands. Entering the building, Salazar gasped in awe. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the place was bustling with activity. Neville smiled at the child, motioned for Salazar to follow him, and walked towards the main desk. "Hello, Griphook. I need to take some money out of the Lestrange vault for young Salazar here."

The goblin leaned over his desk, earning a gasp of surprise from Salazar. "I need a key," he rasped. At this statement, Neville rummaged in his pockets before remembering what he was supposed to say.

"I'm sorry, Griphook, but we don't have a key. Anyway, wouldn't Salazar be able to get into the vault because it is rightfully his?"

"Yes, Professor, but we don't want to take any chances. However, it is possible that we perform a simple goblin spell to make sure it is truly his vault."

"Very well, then do it."

* * *

><p>Salazar stepped into the sunshine outside of Madam Malkin's. "Alright, Professor, I only have to get my wand now!" He had already visited the Apothecary, the bookstore, the cauldron shop, and the pet store. Now, it was time for the best part.<p>

The shop was completely packed with thin boxes. It practically was a library, except with the boxes instead of books. Salazar assumed that they contained wands. The shop had a desk in the front, with papers cluttered on it and a lamp shining dimly. As he was looking around, a old man slid into the room.

"Ah, yes, young Mr. Lestrange," the man rasped. Salazar froze, thinking that he had done something wrong. "It's alright, young man. My name is Mr. Ollivander. I was just in the back room, working with my nephew, otherwise known as my assistant, Rawin Wokjile."

Salazar nodded in understanding, asking, "Do I get my wand now?"

The old man chuckled. "Of course," he smiled, thinking that he'd have Rawin handle this child. "Rawin! We've got a costumer, and you need to help him!" A younger man came out of the back, wiping his hands on an apron.

"Hello," he said, studying the young man before him. After a minute, he went over to one of the shelves, picked up as box, and handed it to the boy. "Just wave the wand. If it isn't for you, then you'll know."

Salazar picked up the box and waved the wand. As soon as he touched it, he felt a warmth flooding through his body. "Wow!" he breathed.

**R+R**


End file.
